


More

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Language, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Okay sort of a happy ending but not for the ship, Slice of Life, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Oliver told himself when he agreed to this, that Barry would never have to sacrifice anything for him. Ever. He doesn't know how he never realized Barry wanted more.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> So the [Redacted for s4 spoillers] break up BROKE ME. Then I realised how easy it would be for my boys Barry and Oliver to have a similar break up so I decided to hurt myself. In the nicest way possible: I hope you suffer with me. Also William is there just because William is important

Oliver ran his fingers slowly over Barry’s thigh and back again. His eyes were locked on the movement. Oliver was a very physical being. He didn't always need words to express himself, Barry on the other hand was a big talker. It was almost impossible to get him to shut up.

Oliver loved it.

He was most content when they could just lay together and Barry could gush about whatever scientific theory he was obsessed with that week. Oliver always felt like they just _worked_. On the battlefield they were a well oiled machine. Behind closed doors they could coexist in harmony and bliss. In both their worlds Barry made Oliver a better person. They weren't perfect, they fought of course, what couple didn’t? They knew how to manage it, and come to an understanding every time though. Even if it took a little while.

“Have you ever thought about us … getting serious?” Barry asked after a bit.

Oliver’s movements ceased and he glanced up to meet Barry’s gaze.

“Did you think we weren't serious?”

“I mean …” he trailed off. “Wally came home from his trip with the Legends … and I love Central City but it doesn't _need_ two speedters plus Vibe _and_ Killer Frost …”

“You want to retire?” this didn't sound like Barry at all.

“I wouldn't retire, just relocate.”

“You _love_ Central City.”

“I also love you.” Barry smiled a little.

“I don't know, Barr.”

“Fine, I get it.” he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I just want more than this … I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

Oliver rolled over and pulled Barry into arms, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You _deserve_ more than this if that's what you really want.”

“But you don't want that?”

“Of course I want more, Barry.”

“What do you want, Oliver?”

He pressed his face against Barry’s neck.

“I want _you_ every day. I want to marry you in a cheesy white wedding that our friends would tease us about for years. I want us to have a big house in Invy town. Go to stupid brunches and gossip about our crazy neighbors, walk William to the bus every morning, pick him up from school...” he murmured against his skin. “I want all of that with you. I want it every day. I would kill for a life like that with you, but we can't. I thought you knew that."

“That's exactly what I want too.”

“We can't, Barry.”

"We can."

"Barry, we both know that we can't. I had no idea you wanted that too," Oliver squeezed his arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Why had it taken so long for him to notice that Barry was making sacrifices that Oliver didn't feel he shoukd be making?

* * *

Oliver came back from a mission a few days later and found Barry on his sofa. He sat beside him.

“Thank's for coming. Where’s William?”

“He went to bed an hour ago.”

“Good. Listen. About the other day. What we talked about … is that something that you really need? A life like that?”

“Yes, Oliver. I want that more than anything. We could pull it off. We would make it work,” Barry pressed his lips against Oliver’s.

Oliver’s lips were still under Barry’s. Strong hands found perch on his shoulders and gently pushed him back.

“What's wrong?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I fought with myself for a long time over whether or not I could be with you, Barry. I told myself that if I let this happen then I would never let you sacrifice anything for me.”

“Oliver, if it's that important for you that I stay in Central City--”

“Barry, we need to break up.”

“Why? Things are fine like this. They just would be better if I could be with you every day.”

“If you stay in Central City you're denying yourself that domestic life you want-- if you move to Ivy Town with me, you're giving up Central City.” He took a deep breath. “So no. We’re not going to do this anymore.”

“I never should have said anything. Oliver, I am an adult. I can make my own choices on what I want.” he placed a hand on Oliver’s thigh. “We can make this work--”

“Barry.” Oliver’s voice was serious. “I want to give you everything you want. This is the only way I can do that.”

“Is there anything I could say right now to stop this?” Barry looked up at him.

Oliver’s heart faltered when he saw the tears in Barry’s eyes and tried to fight back a few of his own.

"I'm sorry, Barry.”

“I know, Ollie. Me too.”

Barry moved closer, taking Oliver’s hands. They pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Barry stood, his hands slowly slipping from Oliver's.

“I'm going to go home. Call me if you need anything.”

Before Oliver could respond, Barry was gone.

Oliver leaned on his hands, crying silently into the backs of them.

“Dad?”

Oliver looked up and saw his son, William standing awkwardly by the sofa.

“Hey, Kiddo. Sorry, did I wake you up?” he quickly wiped his face and composed himself, something years of training allowed him to do.

“No. Why are you crying?”

“It's just adult stuff. Nothing you need to worry about, come here.” he patted the empty spot on the sofa.

“I'm sixteen, dad. I'm not a child.” he sat down next to Oliver.

“Sometimes, you have to do what's best for other people. Even if it hurts.” Oliver wrapped an arm around William and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I'm sorry, dad.”

“It's nothing for you to worry about.” he squeezed his shoulder. “You should get to bed, it's late.”

“It’s Friday night.”

“You're right.” he glanced at his watch and saw that it was only eleven. “Want to play a round of Space Conquest XIV?”

“You're on.” William got up and tossed the second controller into Oliver’s lap.

“I've gotten better at this game, I'm pretty sure I'll win.”

“You keep telling yourself that, dad, but every time we play I still kick your ass.” he laughed and turned on the Xbox.

“Hey,” he found himself laughing just a little, surprising even himself. “ _language._ ” he scolded before trying to enjoy the rest of the night with his son.

**End.**


End file.
